Romeo y Julieta ver Lyrical Nanoha
by 1107
Summary: En Verona, escena de la acción, dos familias de rango y calidad renuevan viejos odios con pasión y manchan con su sangre la ciudad. NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

Konatha  
><em>Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.<em>

ROMEO Y JULIETA Ver. Lyrical Nanoha

Fate y Nanoha

DRAMATIS PERSONAE

LA TRAGEDIA DE FATE Y NANOHA

PRÓLOGO [Entra] el CORO ...

CORO

En Verona, escena de la acción, dos familias de rango y calidad renuevan viejos odios con pasión y manchan con su sangre la ciudad. De la entraña fatal de estos rivales nacieron dos amantes malhadados, cuyas desgracias y funestos males enterrarán conflictos heredados.

El curso de un amor de muerte herido y una ira paterna tan extrema que hasta el fin de sus hijas no ha cedido será en esta historia. [Sale.]

* * *

><p>Este es el primer intento de fic que hago así que por favor ténganme paciencia ^-^<p>

bueno como me gusta mucho la historia de romeo y Julieta me pareció buena idea hacer una versión de MSLN el prologo no lo cambie porque no le vi la necesidad, pero en el primer capítulo ya comienzan a aparecer nuestras protagonistas.


	2. Capitulo Ii

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

Capitulo I.i

Entran KYOUYA y MIYUKI, de la casa de los Takamachi, armados con espada y escudo.

KYOUYA: Miyuki, te juro que no vamos a tragar saliva.

MIYUKI: No, que tan tragones no somos.

KYOUYA: Digo que si no los tragamos, se les corta el cuello.

MIYUKI: Sí, pero no acabemos con la soga al cuello.

KYOUYA: Si me provocan, yo pego rápido.

MIYUKI: Sí, pero a pegar no te provocan tan rápido.

KYOUYA: A mí me provocan los perros de los Testarossa.

MIYUKI: Provocar es mover y ser valiente, plantarse, así que si te provocan, tú sales corriendo.

KYOUYA: Los perros de los Testarossa me mueven a plantarme. Con un hombre o mujer de los suyos me agarro a las paredes.

MIYUKI: Entonces es que te pueden, porque al débil lo empujan contra la pared.

KYOUYA: Cierto, y por eso a las mujeres, seres débiles, las empujan contra la pared. Así que yo echaré de la pared a los hombres de Testarossa y empujaré contra ella a las mujeres.

MIYUKI: Pero la disputa es entre nuestros amos y nosotros, sus criados.

KYOUYA: Es igual; me portaré como un déspota. Cuando haya peleado con los hombres, seré cortés con las doncellas: las desvergaré.

MIYUKI: ¿Desvergar doncellas?

KYOUYA: Sí, desvergar o desvirgar. Tómalo por donde quieras.

MIYUKI: Por dónde lo sabrán las que lo prueben.

KYOUYA: Pues me van a probar mientras este no se encoja, y ya se sabe que soy más carne que pescado.

MIYUKI: Menos mal, que, si no, serías un merluzo. Saca el hierro, que vienen de la casa de Testarossa.

_Entran otros dos criados [uno llamado_ TIIDA]

KYOUYA: Aquí está mi arma. Tú pelea; yo te guardo las espaldas.

MIYUKI: ¿Para volver las tuyas y huir?

KYOUYA: Descuida, que no.

MIYUKI: No, contigo no me descuido.

KYOUYA: Tengamos la ley de nuestra parte: que empiecen ellos.

MIYUKI: Me pondré ceñudo cuando pase por su lado, y que se lo tomen como quieran.

KYOUYA: Si se atreven. Yo les haré burla, a ver si se dejan insultar.

TIIDA: ¿Nos hacéis burla, señor?

KYOUYA: Hago burla.

TIIDA: ¿Nos hacéis burla a nosotros, señor?

KYOUYA [_aparte a_ MIYUKI]: ¿Tenemos la ley de nuestra parte si digo que sí?

MIYUKI [_aparte a_ KYOUYA]: No.

KYOUYA: No, señor, no os hago burla. Pero hago burla, señor.

MIYUKI: ¿Buscáis pelea?

TIIDA: ¿Pelea? No, señor.

KYOUYA: Más si la buscáis, aquí estoy yo: criado de tan buen amo como el vuestro.

TIIDA: Más no mejor.

KYOUYA: Pues...

_Entra_ ARF.

MIYUKI [_aparte a_ KYOUYA]: Di que mejor: ahí viene un pariente del amo...

KYOUYA: Sí, señor: mejor.

TIIDA: ¡Mentira!

KYOUYA: Desenvainad si sois hombres. Miyuki, recuerda tu mandoble.

_Pelean._

ARF [_desenvaina_]: ¡Alto, bobos! Envainad; no sabéis lo que hacéis.

_Entra_ SIGNUM.

SIGNUM: ¿Conque desenvainas contra míseros esclavos? Vuélvete, Arf, y afronta tu muerte.

ARF: Estoy poniendo paz. Envaina tu espada o ven con ella a intenta detenerlos.

SIGNUM: ¿Y armado hablas de paz? Odio esa palabra como odio el infierno, a ti y a los Testarossas. ¡Vamos, cobarde!

[_Luchan_.]

_Entran tres o cuatro _CIUDADANOS _con palos._

CIUDADANOS: ¡Palos, picas, partesanas! ¡Pegadles! ¡Tumbadlos! ¡Abajo con los Takamachis! ¡Abajo con los Testarossas!

_Entran _SHIRO_, en bata, y su esposa la SEÑORA TAKAMACHI._

SHIRO: ¿Qué ruido es ese? ¡Dadme mi espada de guerra!

MOMOKO: ¡Dadle una muleta! ¿Por qué pides la espada?

_Entran_ Precia _y su_ hija.

SHIRO: ¡Quiero mi espada! ¡Ahí está Testarossa, blandiendo su arma en desafío!

PRECIA: ¡Infame Takamachi! ¡Suéltame, vamos!

ALICIA: Contra tu enemigo no darás un paso.

_Entra la_ PRINCESA HAYATE YAGAMI, _con su séquito_.

PRINCESA: ¡Súbditos rebeldes, enemigos de la paz, que profanáis el acero con sangre ciudadana!

–¡No escuchan! ¡Vosotros, hombres, bestias, que apagáis el ardor de vuestra cólera con chorros de púrpura que os salen de las venas!

¡Bajo pena de tormento, arrojad de las manos sangrientas esas mal templadas armas y oíd la decisión de vuestro Príncipe!

Tres refriegas, que, por una palabra de nada, vos causasteis, Takamachi, y vos, Testarossa, tres veces perturbaron la quietud de nuestras calles e hicieron que los viejos de Verona prescindiesen de su grave indumentaria y con viejas manos empuñasen viejas armas, corroídas en la paz, por apartaros del odio que os corroe. Si causáis otro disturbio, vuestra vida será el precio.

Por esta vez, que todos se dispersen. Vos, Takamachi, habréis de acompañarme. Testarossa, venid esta tarde a Villa Franca, a mi Palacio de Justicia, a conocer mis restantes decisiones sobre el caso.

¡Una vez más, bajo pena de muerte, dispersaos!

_Salen [todos, menos_ PRECIA, ALICIA y ARF].

PRECIA: ¿Quién ha renovado el viejo pleito? Dime, sobrina, ¿estabas aquí cuando empezó?

ARF: Cuando llegué, los criados de vuestro adversario estaban enzarzados con los vuestros.

Desenvainé por separarlos. En esto apareció Signum, con espada en mano, y la blandía alrededor de la cabeza, cubriéndome de insultos y cortando el aire, que, indemne, le silbaba en menosprecio.

Mientras cruzábamos tajos y estocadas, llegaron más, y lucharon de uno y otro lado hasta que la Princesa vino y pudo separarlos.

ALICIA: ¿Y Fate? ¿Le has visto hoy? Me alegra el ver que no ha estado en esta pelea.

ARF: Señorita, una hora antes de que el astro rey asomase por las áureas ventanas del oriente, la inquietud me empujó a pasear. Entonces, bajo unos sicamores que crecen al oeste de Verona, caminando tan temprano vi a vuestra hermana.

Fui hacia ella, que, advirtiendo mi presencia, se escondió en el boscaje. Medí sus sentimientos por los míos, que ansiaban un espacio retirado (mi propio ser entristecido me sobraba), seguí mi humor al no seguir el suyo, y gustosa evité a quien por gusto me evitaba.

PRECIA: Le han visto allí muchas mañanas, aumentando con su llanto el rocío de la mañana, añadiendo a las nubes sus nubes de suspiros.

Más, en cuanto el sol, que todo alegra, comienza a descorrer por el remoto oriente las oscuras cortinas del lecho de Aurora, mi melancólico hijo huye de la luz y se encierra solitario en su aposento, cerrando las ventanas, expulsando toda luz y creándose una noche artificial…

Este humor será muy sombrío y funesto si la causa no la quita el buen consejo.

ARF: Mi noble tía, ¿conocéis vos la causa?

PRECIA: Ni la conozco, ni por ella puedo saberla.

ARF: ¿Le habéis apremiado de uno a otro modo?

PRECIA: Sí, y también otros amigos, mas ella sólo confía sus sentimientos a sí misma, no sé si con acierto, y se muestra tan callada y reservada, tan insondable y tan hermética como flor comida por gusano antes de abrir sus tiernos pétalos al aire o al sol ofrecerle su hermosura.

Si supiéramos la causa de su pena, le daríamos remedio sin espera.

_Entra_ FATE.

ARF: Ahí viene. Os lo ruego, poneos a un lado: me dirá su dolor, si no se ha obstinado.

PRECIA: Espero que, al quedarte, por fin oigas su sincera confesión. Vamos, hija.

_Salen_ [PRECIA y ALICIA].

ARF: Buenos días, prima.

FATE: ¿Ya es tan de mañana?

ARF: Las nueve ya han dado.

FATE: ¡Ah! Las horas tristes se alargan. ¿Era mi madre quien se fue tan deprisa?

ARF: Sí. ¿Qué tristeza alarga las horas de Fate?

FATE: No tener lo que, al tenerlo, las abrevia.

ARF: ¿Enamorada?

FATE: Cansada.

ARF: ¿De amar?

FATE: De no ser correspondido por mi amada.

ARF: ¡Ah! ¿Por qué el amor, de presencia gentil, es tan duro y tiránico en sus obras?

FATE: ¡Ah! ¿Por qué el amor, con la venda en los ojos, puede, siendo ciego imponer sus antojos? ¿Dónde comemos? ... ¡Ah! ¿Qué pelea ha habido?

No me lo digas, que ya lo sé todo. Tumulto de odio, pero más de amor.

¡Ah, amor combativo! ¡Ah, odio amoroso! ¡Ah, todo, creado de la nada! ¡Ah, grave levedad, seria vanidad, caos deforme de formas hermosas, pluma de plomo, humo radiante, fuego glacial, salud enfermiza, sueño desvelado, que no es lo que es!  
>Yo siento este amor sin sentir nada en él. ¿No te ríes?<p>

ARF: No, prima; más bien lloro.

FATE: ¿Por qué, noble alma?

ARF: Porque en tu alma hay dolor.

FATE: Así es el pecado del amor: mi propio pesar, que tanto me angustia, tú ahora lo agrandas, puesto que lo turbas con el tuyo propio. Ese amor que muestras añade congoja a la que me supera.

El amor es humo, soplo de suspiros: se esfuma, y es fuego en ojos que aman; refrénalo, y crece como un mar de lágrimas. ¿Qué cosa es, si no? Locura juiciosa, amargor que asfixia, dulzor que conforta. Adiós, prima mía.

ARF: Voy contigo, espera; injusta serás si ahora me dejas.

FATE: ¡Bah! Yo no estoy aquí, y me hallo perdida. Fate no es esta: está en otro sitio.

ARF: Habla en serio y dime quién es la que amas.

FATE: ¡Ah! ¿Quieres oírme gemir?

ARF: ¿Gemir? No: quiero que digas en serio quién es.

FATE: Pídele al enfermo que haga testamento; para quien tanto lo está, es un mal momento.

En serio, prima, amo a una mujer.

ARF: Por ahí apuntaba yo cuando supe que amabas.

FATE: ¡Buen tirador! Y la que amo es hermosa.

ARF: Si el blanco es hermoso, antes se acierta.

FATE: Ahí has fallado: Cupido no la alcanza con sus flechas; es prudente cual Diana: su casta coraza la protege tanto que del niño Amor no la hechiza el arco.

No puede asediarla el discurso amoroso, ni cede al ataque de ojos que asaltan, ni recoge el oro que tienta hasta a un santo. En belleza es rica y su sola pobreza está en que, a su muerte, muere su riqueza.

ARF: ¿Así que ha jurado vivir siempre casta?

FATE: Sí, y con ese ahorro todo lo malgasta: matando lo bello por severidad priva de hermosura a la posteridad. Al ser tan prudente con esa belleza no merece el cielo, pues me desespera.

No amar ha jurado, y su juramento a quien te lo cuenta le hace vivir muerto.

ARF: Hazme caso y no pienses más en ella.

FATE: Enséñame a olvidar.

ARF: Deja en libertad a tus ojos: contempla otras bellezas.

FATE: Así estimaré la suya en mucho más. Esas máscaras negras que acarician el rostro de las bellas nos traen al recuerdo la belleza que ocultan. Quien ciego ha quedado no olvida el tesoro que sus ojos perdieron.

Muéstrame una dama que sea muy bella. ¿Qué hace su hermosura sino recordarme a la que supera su belleza? Enseñarme a olvidar no puedes. Adiós.

ARF: Pues pienso enseñarte o morir en ello.

_Salen_.


	3. Iii

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

_Entran _SHIRO, _el Conde _YUUNO _y el gracioso _[CRIADO _de Takamachi]._

SHIRO: Testarossa está tan obligada como yo, bajo la misma pena. A nuestros años no será difícil, creo yo, vivir en paz.

YUUNO: Ambos gozáis de gran reputación y es lástima que llevéis enfrentados tanto tiempo. En fin, señor, ¿qué decís a este pretendiente?

SHIRO: Lo que ya he dicho antes: mi hija nada sabe de la vida; aún no ha llegado a los catorce. Dejad que muera el esplendor de dos veranos y habrá madurado para desposarse.

YUUNO: Otras más jóvenes ya son madres felices.

SHIRO: Quien pronto se casa, pronto se amarga. Mis otras esperanzas las cubrió la tierra; ella es la única que me queda en la vida. Mas cortejadla, Yuuno, enamoradla, que en sus sentimientos ella es la que manda. Una vez que acepte, daré sin reservas mi consentimiento al que ella prefiera.

Esta noche doy mi fiesta de siempre, a la que vendrá multitud de gente, y todos amigos. Uníos a ellos y con toda el alma os acogeremos.

En mi humilde casa esta noche ved estrellas terrenas el cielo encender. La dicha que siente el joven lozano cuando abril vistoso muda el débil paso del caduco invierno, ese mismo goce tendréis en mi casa estando esta noche entre mozas bellas. Ved y oíd a todas, y entre ellas amad a la más meritoria; con todas bien vistas, tal vez al final queráis a la mía, aunque es una más.

Venid vos conmigo. [_Al_ CRIADO.] Tú ve por Verona, recorre sus calles, busca a las personas que he apuntado aquí; diles que mi casa, si bien les parece, su presencia aguarda.

_Sale [con el Conde _YUUNO].

CRIADO: ¡Que busque a las personas que ha apuntado aquí! Ya lo dicen: el zapatero, a su regla; el sastre, a su horma; el pescador, a su brocha, y el pintor, a su red. Pero a mí me mandan que busque a las personas que ha apuntado, cuando no sé leer los nombres que ha escrito el escribiente. Preguntaré al instruido.

_Entran _ARF y FATE.

¡Buena ocasión!

ARF: Vamos, calla: un fuego apaga otro fuego; el pesar de otro tu dolor amengua; si estás mareado, gira a contrapelo; la angustia insufrible la cura otra pena. Aqueja tu vista con un nuevo mal y el viejo veneno pronto morirá.

FATE: Las cataplasmas* son grandes remedios.

ARF: Remedios, ¿contra qué!

FATE: Golpe en la espinilla.

ARF: Pero, FATE, ¿tú estás loca?

FATE: Loca, no; más atada que un loco: encarcelada, sin mi alimento, azotada y torturada, y... Buenas tardes, amigo.

CRIADO: Buenas os dé Dios. Señor, ¿sabéis leer?

FATE: Sí, mi mala fortuna en mi adversidad.

CRIADO: Eso lo habréis aprendido de memoria. Pero, os lo ruego, ¿sabéis leer lo que veáis?

FATE: Si conozco el alfabeto y el idioma, sí.

CRIADO: Está claro. Quedad con Dios.

FATE: Espera, que sí sé leer.

[_Lee el papel._ ]

«El _signor _Thoma, esposa e hijas.

El conde Verossa y su bella hermana.

La viuda del _signor _Nakajima.

El _signor _Gaiz y su linda sobrina.

Reinforce y su hermano Zafira.

Mi tío Veyron, esposa a hijas.

Mi bella sobrina Sein y Sette.

El _signor _Zets y su prima Signum.

Deed y la alegre Wendi.»

Bella compañía. ¿Adónde han de ir?

CRIADO

Arriba.

FATE: ¿Adónde? ¿A una cena?

CRIADO: A nuestra casa.

FATE: ¿A casa de quién?

CRIADO: De mi amo.

FATE: Tenía que habértelo preguntado antes.

CRIADO: Os lo diré sin que preguntéis. Mi amo es el grande y rico Takamachi, y si vos no sois de los Testarossa, venid a echar un trago de vino. Quedad con Dios.

[_Sale_.]

ARF: En el festín tradicional de Takamachi estará tu amada, la bella Sein, con las más admiradas bellezas de Verona. Tú ve a la fiesta: con ojo imparcial compárala con otras que te mostraré, y, en lugar de un cisne, un cuervo has de ver.

FATE: Si fuera tan falso el fervor de mis ojos, que mis lágrimas se conviertan en llamas, y si se anegaron, siendo mentirosos, y nunca murieron, cual herejes ardan. ¡Otra más hermosa! Si todo ve el sol, su igual nunca ha visto desde la creación.

ARF: Te parece bella si no ves a otras: tus ojos con ella misma la confrontan. Pero si tus ojos hacen de balanza, sopesa a tu amada con cualquier muchacha que pienso mostrarte brillando en la fiesta, y lucirá menos la que ahora te ciega.

FATE: Iré, no por admirar a las que elogias, sino sólo el esplendor de mi señora.

_[Salen. ]_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Una **cataplasma** es un tratamiento tópico de consistencia blanda y, normalmente, caliente, que se aplica con varios efectos medicinales; especialmente cuando los efectos son calmantes,antiinflamatorios o emolientes.


	4. Iiii

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em>Entran la <em>SEÑORA TAKFARINCHI y FARIN.

* * *

><p>SEÑORA TAKFARINCHI: Farin, ¿y mi hija? Dile que venga.<p>

FARIN: Ah, por mi virginidad a mis doce años, ¡si la mandé venir! ¡Eh, paloma! ¡Eh, reina! ¡Santo cielo! ¿Dónde está la niña? ¡Nanoha!

_Entra _NANOHA.

NANOHA: Hola, ¿quién me Farin?

FARIN: Tu madre.

NANOHA: Aquí estoy, señora. ¿Qué deseáis?

SEÑORA TAKAMACHI: Pues se trata... Farin, déjanos un rato; hemos de hablar a solas... Farin, vuelve. Pensándolo bien, más vale que lo oigas. Sabes que mi hija está en edad de merecer.

FARIN: Me sé su edad hasta en las horas.

SEÑORA TAKAMACHI: Aún no tiene los catorce.

FARIN: Apuesto catorce de mis dientes (aunque, ¡válgame!, no me quedan más que cuatro) a que no ha cumplido los catorce. ¿Cuánto falta para que acabe julio?*_._

SEÑORA TAKAMACHI: Dos semanas y pico.

FARIN: Pues con o sin pico, entre todos los días del año la última noche de julio cumple los catorce. Noel y ella (¡Señor, da paz a las ánimas!) tenían la misma edad. Bueno, Noel está en el cielo, yo no la merecía.

Como digo, la última noche de julio cumple los catorce, vaya que sí; me acuerdo muy bien. Del terremoto hace ahora once años y, de todos los días del año (nunca se me olvidará) ese mismo día la desteté: me había puesto ajenjo en el pecho, ahí sentada al sol, bajo el palomar.

El señor y vos estabais en Mantua (¡qué memoria tengo!) . Pero, como digo, en cuanto probó el ajenjo en mi pezón y le supo tan amargo... Angelito, ¡hay que ver qué rabia le dio!

De pronto el palomar dice que tiembla; desde luego, no hacía falta avisarme que corriese. Y de eso ya van once años, pues entonces se tenía en pie ella solita. ¡Qué digo! ¡Pero si podía andar y correr!

El día antes se dio un golpe en la frente, y mi marido (que en paz descanse, siempre alegre) levantó a la niña. «Ajá», le dijo, «¿te caes boca abajo? Cuando tengas más seso te caerás boca arriba, ¿a que sí, Nanoha?» . Y, Virgen santa, la mocosilla paró de llorar y dijo que sí. ¡Pensar que la broma iba a cumplirse! Aunque viva mil años, juro que nunca se me olvidara. «¿A que sí, Nanoha?», dice. Y la pobrecilla se calla y le dice que sí.

SEÑORA TAKAMACHI: Ya basta. No sigas, te lo ruego.

FARIN: Sí, señora. Pero es que me viene la risa de pensar que se calla y le dice que sí. Y eso que llevaba en la frente un chichón de grande como un huevo de pollo; un golpe muy feo, y lloraba amargamente.

«Ajá» , dice mi marido, «¿te caes boca abajo? Cuando seas mayor te caerás boca arriba, ¿a que sí, Nanoha?» Y se calla y le dice que sí.

NANOHA: Calla tú también, Farin, te lo ruego.

FARIN: ¡Chsss...! He dicho. Dios te dé su gracia; fuiste la criatura más bonita que crié. Ahora mi único deseo es vivir para verte casada.

SEÑORA TAKAMACHI: Pues de casamiento venía yo a hablar. Dime, Nanoha, hija mía, ¿qué te parece la idea de casarte?

NANOHA: Es un honor que no he soñado.

FARIN: ¡Un honor! Si yo no fuera tu nodriza, diría que mamaste listeza de mis pechos.

SEÑORA TAKAMACHI: Pues piensa ya en el matrimonio. Aquí, en Verona, hay damas principales, más jóvenes que tú, que ya son madres. Según mis cuentas, yo te tuve a ti más o menos a la edad que tú tienes ahora. Abreviando: el gallardo Yuuno te pretende.

FARIN: ¡Qué hombre, jovencita! Un hombre que el mundo entero... ¡Es la perfección!

SEÑORA TAKAMACHI: El estío de Verona no da tal flor.

FARIN: ¡Eso, es una flor, toda una flor!

SEÑORA TAKAMACHI: ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrás amar al caballero? Esta noche le verás en nuestra fiesta. Si lees el semblante de Yuuno como un libro, verás que la belleza ha escrito en él la dicha. Examina sus facciones y hallarás que congenian en armónica unidad, y, si algo de este libro no es muy claro, en el margen de sus ojos va glosado. A este libro de amor, que ahora es tan bello, le falta cubierta para ser perfecto. Si en el mar vive el pez, también hay excelencia en todo lo bello que encierra belleza: hay libros con gloria, pues su hermoso fondo queda bien cerrado con broche de oro. Todas sus virtudes, uniéndote a él, también serán tuyas, sin nada perder.

FARIN: Perder, no; ganar: el hombre engorda a la mujer.

SEÑORA TAKAMACHI: En suma, ¿crees que a Yuuno amarás?

NANOHA: Creo que sí, si la vista lleva a amar. Más no dejaré que mis ojos le miren más de lo que vuestro deseo autorice.

_ [Entra un_ CRIADO_.]_

CRIADO: Señora, los convidados ya están; la cena, en la mesa; preguntan por vos y la señorita; en la despensa mal dicen a FARIN, y todo está por hacer. Yo voy a servir. Os lo ruego, venid en seguida.

_[__Sale.]_

SEÑORA TAKAMACHI: Ahora mismo vamos. Nanoha, te espera el conde.

FARIN: ¡Vamos! ¡A gozar los días gozando las noches!

_[__Salen]_

* * *

><p>*3Exactamente, «Lammas tide» antigua fiesta de la cosecha, de raigambre anglosajona, que se celebraba el 1de agosto. [La Iglesia] católica conmemoraba en ese día la milagrosa excarcelación de San Pedro. Este dato sitúa la acción a mediados de julio y sirve como punto de referencia para el cumpleaños de Nanoha, nacida en la vís pera de la mencionada fiesta.<p> 


	5. Iiv

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em>Entran <em>FATE, REINFORCE, ARF, _con _ _cinco__ o seis máscaras, portadores de antorchas._

FATE: ¿Decimos el discurso de rigor o entramos sin dar explicaciones?

ARF: Hoy ya no se gasta tanta ceremonia: nada de Cupido con los ojos vendados llevando por arco una regla pintada y asustando a las damas como un espantajo, ni tímido prólogo que anuncia una entrada dicho de memoria con apuntador. Que nos tomen como quieran. Nosotras les tomamos algún baile y nos vamos.

FATE: Dadme una antorcha, que no estoy para bailes. Si estoy tan sombría, llevaré la luz.

REINFORCE: No, gentil Fate: tienes que bailar.

FATE: No, de veras. Vosotros lleváis calzado de ingrávida suela, pero yo del suelo no puedo moverme, de tanto que me pesa el alma.

REINFORCE: Tú, enamorado, pídele las alas a Cupido y toma vuelo más allá de todo salto.

FATE: El vuelo de su flecha me ha alcanzado y ya no puedo elevarme con sus alas, ni alzarme por encima de mi pena, y así me hundo bajo el peso del amor.

REINFORCE: Para hundirte en amor has de hacer peso: demasiada carga para cosa tan tierna.

FATE: ¿Tierno el amor? Es harto duro, harto áspero y violento, y se clava como espina.

REINFORCE: Si el amor te maltrata, maltrátalo tú: si se clava, lo clavas y lo hundes. Dadme una máscara, que me tape el semblante: para mi cara, careta. ¿Qué me importa ahora que un ojo curioso note imperfecciones? Que se ruborice este mascarón.

ARF: Vamos, llamad y entrad. Unas veces dentro, todas a mover las piernas.

FATE: Dadme una antorcha. Que la alegre compañía haga cosquillas con sus pies a las esteras,que a mí bien me cuadra el viejo proverbio: bien juega quien mira, y así podré ver mejor la partida; pero sin jugar.

REINFORCE: Te la juegas, dijo el guardia. Si no juegas, habrá que sacarte; sacarte, con perdón, del fango amoroso en que te hundes. Ven, que se apaga la luz.

FATE: No es verdad.

REINFORCE: Digo que si nos entretenemos, malgastamos la antorcha, cual si fuese de día. Toma el buen sentido y verás que aciertas cinco veces más que con la listeza.

FATE: Nosotras al baile venimos por bien, mas no veo el acierto.

REINFORCE: Pues dime por qué.

FATE: Anoche tuve un sueño.

REINFORCE: Y también yo.

FATE: ¿Qué soñaste?

REINFORCE: Que los sueños son ficción.

FATE : No, porque durmiendo sueñas la verdad.

REINFORCE: Ya veo que te ha visitado la reina Mab*, la partera de las hadas. Su cuerpo es tan menudo cual piedra de ágata en el anillo de un regidor. Sobre la nariz de los durmientes seres diminutos tiran de su carro, que es una cáscara vacía de avellana y está hecho por la ardilla carpintera o la oruga (de antiguo carroceras de las hadas). Patas de araña…

FATE: ¡Calla, Rein, calla! No hablas de nada.

REINFORCE: Es verdad: hablo de sueños, que son hijos de un cerebro ocioso y nacen de la vana fantasía, tan pobre de sustancia como el aire y más variable que el viento, que tan pronto galantea al pecho helado del norte como, lleno de ira, se aleja resoplando y se vuelve hacia el sur, que gotea de rocío.

ARF: El viento de que hablas nos desvía. La cena terminó y llegaremos tarde.

FATE: Muy temprano, temo yo, pues presiento que algún accidente aún oculto en las estrellas iniciará su curso aciago con la fiesta de esta noche y pondrá fin a esta vida que guardo en mi pecho con el ultraje de una muerte adelantada. Más que Aquél que gobierna mi rumbo guíe mi nave. ¡Vamos, alegres señoritas!

ARF: ¡Que suene el tambor!

_Desfilan por el escenario [y salen]._

* * *

><p>*El nombre tal vez sea una invención de Shakespeare, quien, en cualquier caso, loasigna a la reina de las hadas. Blakemore Evans observa que, en losúltimos versos del parlamento, Shakespeare iden tifica a Mab con elespíritu que provocaba pesadillas.<br>Próximo capitulo: primer beso de Fate y Nanoha XD espero subirlo en estos días


	6. Iv

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><em>Entran <em>[TAKAMACHI, _la _SEÑORA TAKAMACHI, NANOHA, SIGNUM, SUZUKA], _todos los convidados y las máscaras _[FATE, ARF y REINFORCE].

TAKAMACHI: ¡Bienvenidos, señores! Las damas sin callos querrán echar un baile con vosotros. ¡Vamos, señoras! ¿Quién de vosotras se niega a bailar? La que haga remilgos juraré que tiene callos. ¿A que he acertado?

¡Bienvenidos, señores! Hubo un tiempo en que yo me ponía el antifaz y musitaba palabras deleitosas al oído de una bella. Pero pasó, pasó.

Bienvenidos, señores. ¡ Músicos, a tocar! ¡Haced sitio, despejad! ¡Muchachas, a bailar!

_Suena la música y bailan._

¡Más luz, bribones! Desmontad las mesas y apagad la lumbre, que da mucho calor. Oye, ¡qué suerte la visita inesperada! Vamos, siéntate, pariente Takamachi, que nuestra época de bailes ya pasó.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estuvimos en una mascarada?

PARIENTE DE TAKAMACHI: ¡Virgen santa! Treinta años.

TAKAMACHI : ¡Qué va! No tanto, no tanto. Fue cuando la boda de Megane en Pentecostés hará unos veinticinco años. Esa fue la última vez.

PARIENTE DE TAKAMACHI: Hace más, hace más: su hija es mayor; tiene treinta años.

TAKAMACHI: ¿Me lo vas a decir tú? Hace dos años era aún menor de edad.

FATE _[a un _CRIADO]: ¿Quién es la dama cuya mano enaltece a ese caballero?

CRIADO: No lo sé, señor.

FATE: ¡Ah, cómo enseña a brillar a las antorchas! En el rostro de la noche es cual la joya que en la oreja de una etíope destella... No se hizo para el mundo tal belleza.

Esa dama se distingue de las otras como de los cuervos la blanca paloma. Buscaré su sitio cuando hayan bailado y seré feliz si le toco la mano.

¿Supe qué es amor? Ojos, desmentidlo, pues nunca hasta ahora la belleza he visto.

SIGNUM: Por su voz, esta es Testarossa. Muchacho, tráeme el estoque. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí la infame con esa careta, burlándose de fiesta tan solemne? Por mi cuna y la honra de mi estirpe, que matarle no puede ser un crimen.

TAKAMACHI: ¿Qué pasa, sobrina? ¿Por qué te sulfuras?

SIGNUM: Tío, esa es Testarossa, nuestra enemiga: un canalla que viene ex profeso a burlarse de la celebración.

TAKAMACHI: ¿No es la joven Fate?

SIGNUM: La misma: la canalla de Fate.

TAKAMACHI: Cálmate, sobrina; déjale en paz: se porta como una dama y, a decir verdad, Verona habla con orgullo de su nobleza y cortesía.

Ni por todo el oro de nuestra ciudad le haría ningún desaire aquí, en mi casa. Así que calma, y no le hagas caso. Es mi voluntad, y si la respetas, muéstrate amable y deja ese ceño, pues casa muy mal con una fiesta.

SIGNUM: Casa bien si la invitada es una infame. ¡No pienso tolerarlo!

TAKAMACHI: Vas a tolerarlo. óyeme, don nadie: vas a tolerarlo, ¡pues sí! ¿Quién manda aquí, tú o yo? ¡Pues sí! ¿Tú no tolerarlo? Dios me bendiga, ¿tú armar alboroto aquí, en mi fiesta? ¿Tú andar desbocada?

SIGNUM: Pero, tío, ¡es una vergüenza!

TAKAMACHI: ¡Conque sí! ¡Serás descarada! ¡Conque una vergüenza! Este juego tuyo te puede costar caro, te lo digo yo.

¡Tú contrariarme! Ya está bien. -¡Magnífico, amigos! –

¡Insolente! Vete, cállate o... ¡Más luz, más luz! –

Te juro que te haré callar ¡Alegría, amigos! –

SIGNUM: Calmarme a la fuerza y estar indignado me ha descompuesto, al ser tan contrarios. Ahora me retiro, mas esta intrusión, ahora tan grata, causará dolor.

_Sale._

_[En otra parte del salon.]_

FATE: Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso: mi boca, peregrina avergonzada, suavizará el contacto con un beso.

NANOHA: Buen, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero: si juntas manos y santo, palma con palma es beso de palmero.

FATE: ¿Ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca?

NANOHA: Sí, para la oración.

FATE: Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación.

NANOHA: Los santos están quietos cuando acceden.

FATE: Pues, quieta, y tomaré lo que conceden (1)*…

_ [La besa.]_

Mi pecado en tu boca se ha purgado.

NANOHA: Pecado que en mi boca quedaría.

FATE: Repruebas con dulzura. ¿Mi pecado? ¡Devuélvemelo!

_[La besa nuevamente.]_

NANOHA: Besas con maestría.

SUZUKA: Nanoha, tu madre quiere hablarte.

FATE: ¿Quién es su madre?

SUZUKA: Su madre es la señora de la casa, y es muy buena, prudente y virtuosa. Yo crié a su hija, con la que ahora hablabais. Os digo que quien la gane, conocerá el beneficio.

FATE: ¿Es una Takamachi? ¡Triste cuenta! Con mi enemigo quedo en deuda.

ARF: Vámonos, que lo bueno poco dura.

FATE: Sí, es lo que me temo, y me preocupa.

TAKAMACHI: Pero, señores, no queráis iros ya. Nos espera un humilde postrecito.

_Le hablan al oído._

¿Ah, sí? Entonces, gracias a todos. Gracias, buenos caballeros, buenas noches. ¡Más antorchas aquí, vamos! Después, a acostarse.

-Oye, ¡qué tarde se está haciendo!*(2)- Me voy a descansar.

_Salen todos [menos _NANOHA _y _SUZUKA].

NANOHA: Ven aquí, Suzuka. ¿Quién es ese caballero?

SUZUKA: El hijo mayor del viejo Leone.

NANOHA: ¿Y quién es el que está saliendo ahora?

SUZUKA: Pues creo que es el joven Otto.

NANOHA: ¿Y el que le sigue, el que no bailaba?

SUZUKA: No sé.

NANOHA: Pregunta quién es. Si ya esta comprometida, la tumba sería mi lecho de bodas.-

SUZUKA: Se llama Fate y es una Testarossa la única hija de tu gran enemigo.

NANOHA

¡Mi único amor ha nacido de mi único odio! Muy pronto le he visto y tarde le conozco. Fatal nacimiento de amor habrá sido si tengo que amar al peor enemigo.

SUZUKA: ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué dices?

NANOHA: Unos versos que he aprendido de uno con quien bailé.

_Llaman a _NANOHA _desde dentro._

SUZUKA: ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! Vamos, los convidados ya no están.

_Salen._

1*: El poético encuentro de los protagonistas se expresa en términos claramente religiosos, según los cuales Romeo (en italia no, «romero») es el palmero o peregrino que toca y se dispone a besar la estatua del santo (santa en este caso). Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de Julieta dan un tono más mundano a este en cuentro, pues, según ella, Romeo besa como un maestro de la galan tería.

2*: Parece que aquí Shiro habla consigo mismo.

* * *

><p>NOTAS:<p>

Bueno me tarde en subir este capítulo por falta de tiempo y de motivación.  
>Si se preguntan porque Nanoha se refiere en masculino a Fate cuando se la pregunta a Suzuka es porque se supone que Fate entra disfrazada para que no sepan que es ella –aunque bueno no le funciono lógicamente…- no es porque me diera pereza modificar ese pedazo –lo intente pero no me sonaba bien como quedaba-.<p>

Bueno quiero darle gracias a Hayate-chan –ella sabe a quien es- por de alguna forma darme ánimos con el fic. Como dije espero Fate-san y Nanoha-san tengan tiempo y puedan leerlo.

El próximo capítulo lo tendré listo… no se cuando todo de pende cuanto me acose cierta persona –ella sabe quién es- para continuar con esto.


	7. Coro II

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

II. PRÓLOGO [Entra] el CORO …

CORO

Ahora yace muerto el viejo amor y la joven heredera ya aparece.

La bella que causaba tal dolor al lado de Nanoha desmerece.

Fate ya es amada y es amante: las ha unido un hechizo en la mirada.

Fate es de su enemiga suplicante y ella roba a ese anzuelo la carnada.

No puede jurarle su pasión, pues en la otra casa es rechazada, y su amada no tiene la ocasión de verse en un lugar con su adorada.

Mas el amor encuentros les procura, templando ese rigor con la dulzura.

[Sale.]


	8. capitulo IIi

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

II.i Entra FATE solo.

FATE: ¿Cómo sigo adelante, si mi amor está aquí? Vuelve, triste barro, y busca tu centro.

_[Se esconde.]Entran ARF y REINFORCE._

ARF: ¡Fate! ¡Prima Fate! ¡Fate!

REINFORCE: Esta es muy lista, y seguro que se ha ido a dormir.

ARF: Vino corriendo por aquí y saltó la tapia de este huerto. Llámale, Reinforce.

REINFORCE: Haré una invocación. ¡Antojos! ¡Locuelo! ¡Delirios! ¡Prendado! Aparece en forma de suspiro. Di un verso y me quedo satisfecha. Exclama «¡Ay de mí!», rima « amor » con « flor », di una bella palabra a la comadre Venus y ponle un mote al ciego de su hijo, Cupido el golfillo, cuyo dardo certero hizo al rey Cofetua amar a la mendiga.

Ni oye, ni bulle, ni se mueve: el mono se ha muerto; haré un conjuro ... Conjúrote por los ojos claros de tu Sein, por su alta frente y su labio carmesí, su lindo pie, firme pierna, trémulo muslo y todas las comarcas adyacentes, que ante nosotros aparezcas en persona.

ARF: Como te oiga, se enfadará.

REINFORCE: Imposible. Se enfadaría si yo hiciese penetrar un espíritu extraño en el cerco de su amada, dejándolo erecto hasta que se escurriese y esfumase. Eso sí le irritaría. Mi invocación es noble y decente: en nombre de su amada yo sólo le conjuro que aparezca.

ARF: Ven, que se ha escondido entre estos árboles, en alianza con la noche melancólica. Ciego es su amor, y oscuro, su lugar.

REINFORCE: Si el amor es ciego, no puede atinar. Fate está sentada al pie de una higuera deseando que su amada fuese el fruto que las mozas, entre risas, llaman higo. ¡Ah, Fate, si ella fuese, ah, si fuese un higo abierto y tú una pera! Fate, buenas noches. Me voy a mi camita, que dormir al raso me da frío. Ven, ¿nos vamos?

ARF: Sí, pues es inútil buscar a quien no quiere ser hallado.

_ Salen. _

FATE: _[adelantándose]_ Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido.

Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana?

Es el oriente, y Nanoha, el sol.

Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa,

que está enferma y pálida de pena

porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermosa.

Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente.

Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado

que sólo llevan los bobos ...

_[Entra_ NANOHA _arriba, en el balcón ...]_

¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor!

¡Ojalá lo supiera!

Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa:

hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles.

¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí.

Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo

tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos

que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan.

¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas?

El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse,

como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos

lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes

que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves.

¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano!

¡Ah, quién fuera el guante de esa mano

por tocarle la mejilla!

NANOHA: ¡Ay de mí!

FATE: Ha hablado. ¡Ah, sigue hablando, ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura, a la noche le das tanto esplendor como el alado mensajero de los cielos ante los ojos en blanco y extasiados de mortales que alzan la mirada cuando cabalga sobre nube perezosa y surca el seno de los aires!

NANOHA: ¡Ah, Fate, Fate! ¿Por qué Fate? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, júrame tu amor y ya nunca seré Takamachi.

FATE: ¿La sigo escuchando o le hablo ya?

NANOHA: Mi única enemiga es tu nombre. Tú eres tú, aunque seas una Testarossa. ¿Qué es «Testarossa» ? Ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni cara, ni parte del cuerpo.

¡Ah, ponte otro nombre! ¿Qué tiene un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa sería tan fragante con cualquier otro nombre. Si Fate no se llamase Fate, conservaría su propia perfección sin ese nombre. Fate, quítate el nombre y, a cambio de él, que es parte de ti, ¡tómame entera!

FATE: Te tomo la palabra. Llámame « amor » y volveré a bautizarme: desde hoy nunca más seré Fate.

NANOHA: ¿Quién eres tú, que te ocultas en la noche e irrumpes en mis pensamientos?

FATE: Con un nombre no sé decirte quién soy. Mi nombre, santa mía, me es odioso porque es tu enemigo. Si estuviera escrito, rompería el papel.

NANOHA: Mis oídos apenas han sorbido cien palabras de tu boca y ya te conozco por la voz. ¿No eres Fate, y además Testarossa?

FATE: No, bella mía, si uno a otro te disgusta.

NANOHA: Dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y por qué? Las tapias de este huerto son muy altas y, siendo quien eres, el lugar será tu muerte si alguno de los míos te descubre.

FATE: Con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra, y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta, los tuyos nada pueden contra mí.

NANOHA: Si te ven, te matarán.

FATE: ¡Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos que en veinte espadas suyas. Mírame con dulzura y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad.

NANOHA: Por nada del mundo quisiera que te viesen.

FATE: Me oculta el manto de la noche y, si no me quieres, que me encuentren: mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio que ver cómo se arrastra sin tu amor.

NANOHA: ¿Quién te dijo dónde podías encontrarme?

FATE: El amor, que me indujo a preguntar. Él me dio consejo; yo mis ojos le presté. No soy piloto, pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos, en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos, zarparía tras un tesoro como tú.

NANOHA: La noche me oculta con su velo; si no, el rubor teñiría mis mejillas por lo que antes me has oído decir. ¡Cuánto me gustaría seguir las reglas, negar lo dicho! Pero, ¡adiós al fingimiento!¿Me quieres? Sé que dirás que sí y te creeré. Si jurases, podrías ser perjuro: dicen que Júpiter se ríe de los perjurios de amantes. ¡Ah, gentil Fate! Si me quieres, dímelo de buena fe.

O, si crees que soy tan fácil, me pondré áspera y rara, y diré « no » con tal que me enamores, y no más que por ti. Mas confía en mí: demostraré ser más fiel que las que saben fingirse distantes. Reconozco que habría sido más cauta si tú, a escondidas, no hubieras oído mi confesión de amor. Así que, perdóname y no juzgues liviandad esta entrega que la oscuridad de la noche ha descubierto.

FATE: Juro por esa luna santa que platea las copas de estos árboles...

NANOHA: Ah, no jures por la luna, esa inconstante que cada mes cambia en su esfera, no sea que tu amor resulte tan variable.

FATE: ¿Por quién voy a jurar?

NANOHA: No jures; o, si lo haces, jura por tu ser adorable, que es el dios de mi idolatría, y te creeré.

FATE: Si el amor de mi pecho...

NANOHA: No jures. Aunque seas mi alegría, no me alegra nuestro acuerdo de esta noche: demasiado brusco, imprudente, repentino, igual que el relámpago, que cesa antes de poder nombrarlo. Amor, buenas noches. Con el aliento del verano, este brote amoroso puede dar bella flor cuando volvamos a vernos. Adiós, buenas noches. Que el dulce descanso se aloje en tu pecho igual que en mi ánimo.

FATE: ¿Y me dejas tan insatisfecha?

NANOHA: ¿Qué satisfacción esperas esta noche?

FATE: La de jurarnos nuestro amor.

NANOHA: El mío te lo di sin que lo pidieras; ojalá se pudiese dar otra vez.

FATE: ¿Te lo llevarías? ¿Para qué, mi amor?

NANOHA: Para ser generosa y dártelo otra vez. Y, sin embargo, quiero lo que tengo. Mi generosidad es inmensa como el mar, mi amor, tan hondo; cuanto más te doy, más tengo, pues los dos son infinitos.

_[Llama_ SUZUKA _dentro_.]

Oigo voces dentro. Adiós, mi bien.-¡Ya voy, ama! Buena Testarossa, sé fiel. Espera un momento, vuelvo en seguida.

_[Sale. ]_

FATE: ¡Ah, santa, santa noche! Temo que, siendo de noche, todo sea un sueño, harto halagador y sin realidad.

_[Entra_ NANOHA _arriba.]_

NANOHA: Unas palabras, Fate, y ya buenas noches. Si tu ánimo amoroso es honrado y tu fin, el matrimonio, hazme saber mañana (yo te enviaré un mensajero) dónde y cuándo será la ceremonia y pondré a tus pies toda mi suerte y te seguiré, por todo el mundo.

SUZUKA: [_dentro_] ¡Nanoha!

NANOHA: ¡Ya voy! Mas, si no es buena tu intención, te lo suplico...

SUZUKA: [_dentro_] ¡Nanoha!

NANOHA: ¡Voy ahora mismo! ...abandona tu empeño y déjame con mi pena. Mañana lo dirás.

FATE: ¡Así se salve mi alma...!

NANOHA: ¡Mil veces buenas noches!

_[Sale.]_

FATE: Mil veces peor, pues falta tu luz. El amor corre al amor como el niño huye del libro y, cual niño que va a clase, se retira entristecido.

Vuelve a entrar NANOHA [arriba].

NANOHA: ¡Chss, Fate, chss! ¡Ah, quién fuera cetrero por llamar a este halcón peregrino! Mas el cautivo habla bajo, no puede gritar; si no, yo haría estallar la cueva de Eco y dejaría su voz más ronca que la mía repitiendo el nombre de Fate.

FATE: Mi alma me llama por mi nombre. ¡Qué dulces suenan las voces de amantes en la noche, igual que la música suave al oído!

NANOHA: ¡Fate!

FATE: ¿Mi neblí*?...

NANOHA: Mañana, ¿a qué hora te mando el mensajero?

FATE: A las nueve.

NANOHA: Allá estará. ¡Aún faltan veinte años! No me acuerdo por qué te llamé.

FATE: Deja que me quede hasta que te acuerdes.

NANOHA: Lo olvidaré para tenerte ahí delante, recordando tu amada compañía.

FATE: Y yo me quedaré para que siempre lo olvides, olvidándome de cualquier otro hogar.

NANOHA: Es casi de día. Dejaría que te fueses, pero no más allá que el pajarillo que, cual preso sujeto con cadenas, la niña mimada deja saltar de su mano para recobrarlo con hilo de seda, amante celosa de su libertad.

FATE: ¡Ojalá fuera yo el pajarillo!

NANOHA: Ojalá lo fueras, mi amor, pero te mataría de cariño. ¡Ah, buenas noches! Partir es tan dulce pena que diré « buenas noches » hasta que amanezca.

[Sale.]

FATE: ¡Quede el sueño en tus ojos, la paz en tu ánimo! ¡Quién fuera sueño y paz, para tal descanso! A mi buen confesor en su celda he de verle por pedirle su ayuda y contarle mi suerte.

[Sale.]

*Neblí: es exactamente la cría implume de un halcón (o cualquier otra ave de presa) y, por tanto, el término enlaza con la imagen del cetrero y el halcón empleada por Nanoha versos antes.

Notas:

Ammmm… bueno hoy me anime a arreglar el capitulo hoy porque hice enojar a alguien y de verdad quiero que me disculpe –aunque no sé como TTATT- si me ayudan les agradecería mucho (?) ok no xD bueno en todo caso me sali del tema gracias por seguir leyendo este fic .


End file.
